


Always Have Always Will

by WarriorAngelVega32



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, In Love, Infiltrator (Mass Effect), Jokes, Love, M/M, Paragon Commander Shepard, Post-Mass Effect 3, Sadness, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorAngelVega32/pseuds/WarriorAngelVega32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 3 1/2 years or so since the Reapers were defeated by Stevie Shepard. She's come to realize that she want's more out of life. But will she get what she wants and will she get the family that she's always wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Have Always Will

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all characters that I'm using, I'm only borrowing them.  
> I'm using a few Spanish words/phrases in my story. I don't speak it very well so I have to use a translator. If you see anything wrong with something, please let me know and I'll be happy to fix it! So, here goes my first attempt at writing a fan fic. I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know if you love it or hate it! :)  
> *I know this is on the longer side but I promise it'll be worth it! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Vega are on the Normandy together again. He's her XO and she's still in charge. She's fallen head over heels in love with him but does he feel the same? Will she finally get that dream wedding and family she's always secretly longed for or will she have to spend the rest of her life fighting in the galaxy and never being rewarded?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've adjusted a few things after reading over it so if you've read it before that's why it's a bit different! This is my FIRST story I've written and I was and still am terrified that I put this on here but I had some encouragement from a fellow Shega lover! So thanks for the encouragement to JulesHawke!   
>  I also mentioned A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I think this song fits PERFECTLY into this story line I've created. If you haven't heard the song, please do! Anyways, thank you SO much for reading this. I feel amazing that so many people have read it! If you enjoy it leave a kudos and if you really like it feel free to leave a comment!   
>  Also, there's some Spanish in here. My Spanish isn't the best so I've had to use a translator and if you see something not right please feel free to leave me a comment correcting me and I'll fix it! Again thank you for taking the time to read this!

"Captain?"  
"Yes, Traynor? And it's still Commander." I said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am. Admiral Hackett sent that report over for you that you requested last week."

"Shit I forgot about that. Thank you. Please have it sent up to my cabin and I'll read it once I get cleaned up."

     I stretched after being in that damn shuttle for the last 2 hours and trudged wearily over to my personal weapons bench. I took off my shotgun, pistol, and sub machine gun. I reached back again and grabbed my Widow last. Damn thing had a thermal clip that had managed to get lodged. Cost me getting shot on my right side and it was just starting to burn again and I could feel the blood still slowly dripping down my side. Well that's gonna leave another nice scar.

I slammed my Widow down on the table and let out a slew of curses at it.  
"God damn it!" I hit the thermal clip again and it slid right out.

"You son of a bitch. And you couldn't do that when I needed it?! Fuck you!" I snarled. I took a deep and slowly let it out. I started to calm down. I put a new clip in it and popped it in and out a couple of times and thankfully no snagging. I charged it and held it up and made sure everything else was working properly and everything else was running smoothly with it. Guess I'd have to check it out on my next mission and HOPE it worked and didn't jam again.

I looked up again and the bay was quiet. Everybody else must have scurried up to the 3rd deck because of my foul mood. I was still pissed off but the pain in my side was starting to get to me a little bit and I knew I needed to get to my cabin to get my medi-gel. I'll see Dr. Chakwas tomorrow. I was getting ready to set my Widow down when I heard something behind me. I whipped around and pointed my gun at James' chest.

"Jesus Christ James!"

"God Damn Pendejo." I mumbled under my breath and he laughed and that made me smile. He grabbed my Widow with both hands.

"Catch!"

I let it go and it pulled him forward and he fell. I laughed at him and the look on his face as he fell. He rolled over on to his back and laid there.

"Hey, not fair Lola!" he called out.

I bent down to pick up my baby when he sat up and grabbed my arms and pulled me down on top of him. I cried out at losing my balance and fell onto him. I was just getting ready to throw a slew of curses at him when he silenced that thought and crushed me with his mouth. My whole body went limp and I pushed myself into him and I heard him grunt with the weight of myself and armor on him. I sighed and deepened the kiss. His tongue slid in my mouth and I scrunched up my nose and pulled back.

"What, Lola?" he gave me that look that made my insides churn with anticipation.

"Eating eggs AGAIN James? Do you EVER eat ANYTHING else?!" I smirked at him and he laughed.

"Hey now! You LOVE my Abuela's eggs as much as I do!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled myself away from him. I picked up my Widow and dusted her off and checked for any new dents. Thankfully there weren't any.

"Not gonna help me up, Lola?"

"Naw, you look PLENTY capable of being able to stand up on your own. My eyes drifted over his body and lingered on the bulge in his pants. He blushed a little bit and he pulled himself up off the floor.

"Hungry Lola?"

"God, yeah! I'm STARVING! Might grab some chow and head up to my cabin to shower, eat, and go over reports and write the report on the cluster fuck of a mission that we just got done with." I shook my head.

I turned back around to finish up with my other weapons and I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. I gripped the edge of the table and my knuckles turned white. I sucked in my breath and felt his hands grab my waist and slowly turned me around. He leaned in and carefully kissed me. His tongue slowly slid across my lips and I sighed.

The elevator dinged and slid open and I heard Cortez call out.

"Hey, Vega, you down here?"

"Oh shit!" I clenched my teeth and slid into infiltrator mode and I slid under the table before Steve came over and saw us kissing.

"Vega, why are you at the Captain's weapons table? Do you WANT her to staple your balls to the wall?!" He laughed after he said. I let out a laugh before I slammed my hand over my to stop the rest of the laughter that threatened to come out. Vega kicked slightly under the table and hit my foot. He heard me and I knew if he heard me that means Cortez probably did too.

James moved his body slightly to the right so that I could sneak past him. I slowly crawled out from under the table and crouched down and carefully snuck past the two of them. I slowly stood up straight so my armor wouldn't make a sound. I carefully walked towards the elevator while I stared at James. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and how gorgeous he was. I wasn't paying attention and managed to slam my hip into a different weapons table. I hissed through my teeth at the sudden shock to my side. I stopped and stood still. Cortez looked RIGHT at me and I saw a smile playing at the corners of his mouth and he turned back to James and he struggled to keep a straight face

I carefully and quietly snuck into the elevator that was still open. I whispered, "EDI, take me to my quarters please, no stopping and please be quiet!"

The doors slid shut quietly and the elevator jumped to a start and began heading to my cabin. I leaned against the wall and heaved a sigh of relief. That was close! I flicked my wrist again and slowly became visible again. EDI stopped the elevator on my floor and I mumbled a thank you and opened my door. I sighed with relief. God I needed a shower, food and medi-gel. Aww shit, I forgot the medi-gel.

"EDI?"

"Yes, Comm-I mean Captain?"

"One it's still Commander and two, can I have someone from the crew bring up some medi-gel for me please?"

"Yes Commander, I'll have it brought up to you. I also noticed that you completely skipped the chow hall. Would you like something brought up to eat as well?"

I absentmindedly waved my hand in the air and mumbled out a "Yes, please."

"Let me know when you're ready for it Commander and I'll have it brought up right away."

"Thanks EDI."

I grabbed my datapad that had been dropped off in my room by Traynor and I sat at my desk still in my armor. I began reading what Hackett had sent. Progress all over the galaxy was going very well and all the relays were finally fixed. Only took 3 years, I mumbled under my breath to no one in particular. He also mentioned that all the Geth were fixed and they were still helping the Quarians rebuild.  They were only a year or so away from being able to live outside of their suits, thanks to the Geth. Thank God, I REALLY didn't want to have to deal with that drama again. I rubbed my temples just thinking about it.

I threw the datapad down and stood up. I walked down to my dresser and slowly took off my armor. I unsnapped and dropped each piece and it made a dull thud as it landed. I'll clean it later, I sighed in resignation. I got down to my thin tank top and leggings. I clenched my teeth as I peeled away the clothing that had dried itself to my wounds. I felt the tears come as I gingerly ripped it off my wounds and they began to bleed freely again. Shit, I balled up my tank top and applied it against the wounds. Thankfully the bleeding slowed down. I threw my blood soaked clothes down the laundry shoot. I hope they can get the blood out. I gingerly took off my bra and panties and dropped them by the door to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and I faced the shower. I turned on the hot water and adjusted it to as hot as I could stand it. I carefully stepped in with my wounds away from the water. I closed my eyes and sighed. ALL of the memories came flooding back like they usually did when I was in the shower. Thoughts of dying the first time and being brought back, fighting the Reapers and almost dying again. All the people I couldn't save when the Reapers hit. And the little boy. God damn it that little boy. I began sobbing and then filled with a rage I hadn't felt for awhile. I started pounding on the shower wall until blood poured from my hand. I grabbed my loofah and soap and began scrubbing myself and my wounds much harder than necessary. I quickly washed my hair and rinsed off again.

I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. I quickly wrapped it around myself and grabbed my other towel and dried my hair a little bit. I sat at my desk again and finished up reading the rest of the report. At the end of the email, he ALWAYS put, Love, Daddy. I always loved seeing that. It made me miss him more but I hoped we could get together soon. It had been too long and I missed my daddy. I smiled. I had taken my mother's maiden name when I joined so people wouldn't treat me differently when the found out my father was an Admiral. I sighed and chucked the data pad down. I'll email him later after I relax.

"EDI, I'm done with my shower. Would you mind sending someone up with that medi-gel and food please?"

"Yes Commander. Are you...."

"I'm fine EDI. Thank you."

My voice cracked again and I walked over to my cupboard where I kept my personal stash and I grabbed my 2nd oldest bottle of whiskey. Anderson had given me this when I graduated from N school. I promised him we'd sit down one day and drink the whole thing together. I never found the time to do that and now he was gone. I loved him like a second father and his loss broke my heart. I felt the tears dripping down from my eyes. I grabbed the top and unscrewed it. The delicious smell wafted up to my nose and made me smile a little. I knew Anderson would love this, so I held the bottle up and said,  
"To you Anderson. For being like a father to me and for always being there for me when my parents couldn't. I miss you."

I took a long swig from it. I wiped my mouth and I walked over to my couch and I stretched out on it. I couldn't stop thinking about Anderson and that little boy that I watched die back on Earth when the Reapers hit. I took another long swig and looked down. Close to half the bottle was gone. I chuckled. Anderson would laugh  at how much I drank and we'd make it a competition on who could the drink bottle the quickest. The tears came faster like they always did when I thought of Anderson and that little boy. I tried scrubbing my eyes with the back of my hand but they wouldn't stop coming. I dropped my hand and just let them come.

"Commander, are you..."

"Yes, EDI, I'm fine. Thank you." I managed to sob out.

I tilted the bottle back up and took another deep swig out of it. Just then my door dinged open and I heard the familiar steps that had made this trip to my room MANY times over the years.

"Hey, Lola, brought the medi-gel and food you requested!"

I tried to choke back the tears but they hit me full force and started careening down my face again.

"Fine. Set my stuff down and get the fuck out of my room!" I snarled in his direction.

He walked down the steps and swung around to me. He set the medi-gel and plate of food down on my coffee table and he stood in front of me. I pulled myself up to my full height and was almost eye to eye with him. He was only a few inches taller than me.

"Get out of my room NOW, you're NOT wanted, NOW or EVER!" I spat in his direction and jabbed my finger in his chest.

He looked at me with a hurt in his eyes. I pulled the bottle back up to my lips and turned my head and took another swig.

"EDI sent me in here because you were crying and she heard you. She knows how close we and she was worried and wanted me to check on you, so, what's going on Steviem?"

He had bent down just enough to whisper that in my ear and it sent a shiver down my spine and my core was on fire. My mouth went dry and I couldn't think straight.

He grabbed my bottle and he set it on the coffee table. He cupped my face and I melted into a puddle of tears again. I collapsed onto the floor in between my coffee table and couch. I let out a painful sob. It made my whole body hurt crying like that. He carefully leaned down and picked me up. He sat on the couch and he set me on his lap. I curled into him and just sobbed.

"I miss Anderson." I sobbed out. He gently stroked my hair and kissed my head. He rocked me until I was able to slow my crying down and it turned to painful hiccups.

"Come on sweetheart, let me put some med-gel on you."

 He carefully pulled the towel off of me. He threw it on the couch. He saw the wounds on my side and his fingers carefully spread the medi-gel and I sighed in relief. It felt good and the pain was pretty much gone. He grabbed my hand and saw the damage there as well. I looked sheepishly at him,  
"My shower got a little frisky, had to defend myself."

He laughed that deep gravelly laugh that I loved. He carefully kissed my hand and then put med-gel on it too. I sighed in relief because the pain was finally subsiding in my hand. He pulled me to him again and I took a deep breath. God, he smelled like my favorite cologne, sweat, and a muskiness mixed with gun powder. I closed my eyes and inhaled him deeply. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes. He was staring at me and gave me that smile and it took my breath away.

"Here, Lola, brought you some food. Eat a little bit for me?"

I heaved a sigh.

"Fine. What did you bring me?" I sniffled.

He smiled and set me on the couch next to him. He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the plate that I hadn't noticed. He brought it up to me and I smiled. Mmmmm....my absolute FAVORITE! He made me his Abuela's eggs. I snatched the plate and fork from him and I demolished the plate.

"God, this is like an orgasm in my mouth!" I mumbled as I was chewing my last bite. He laughed.

"Thank you. That was absolutely delicious. I loved it." I leaned over and kissed him. He scrunched his nose up and pulled back. "Ewww you taste like eggs!" I laughed again and slapped him. He gave me the lopsided grin that I loved and I felt a little bit of a blush creeping up my neck to my face. I had a shiver run down my spine and he picked me up and set me back on his lap.

"Getting cold being naked?" he teased me. And I felt my face flush and him saying that pissed me off for some reason.

I glared at him and struggled to stand up. He laughed at my struggle.

"Come on Lola, you've had a bad night. Lets get you to bed."

"I don't need your help, thank you very much!

I held my head up and assumed what my crew lovingly referred to as the "Commander Shepard Pose" and I took a step forward and fell flat on my face. Shit, the liquor hit me harder than I expected it too. I tried pushed myself up but groaned in pain.

James stood up and he carefully picked me up. He brought me over to the bed and gently laid me down. I sat up and looked at him defiantly. He laid down next to me and traced his fingers up my thigh and stopped short of where I wanted him to touch me. I whined and arched my back.

"Touch me, PLEASE?" I begged him.

He leaned in and kissed me. His tongue carefully pushed it's way into my mouth and I felt it gently roll around my tongue. I felt a moan bubble up in my throat and he quickly swallowed it. He pulled me to him and he carefully straddled me. He broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"James, PLEASE, I wantchu tonight." My words were becoming more slurred the longer I laid there. He kissed me roughly and then pinned my hands above my head gently. I bucked my hips against his and I elicited a moan from him. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Lola, you need sleep tonight.

"Fuckkkkkkk youuuuuu!" I managed to slur out only half way intelligible.

I tried to get up but he had me pinned against he bed. I wiggled to try and get loose but he wouldn't let me go.

"Jaaaammmmeeeessss." I was slurring my words even more and he leaned down to hear what I said. He loosened the grip he had on my hands and I slipped through his legs and flicked my wrist to turn on my infiltrator. I heard him swear in Spanish and I giggled like a school girl.

"EDI? Will you please lock the Captain's door? The only one who can unlock said door will be myself."

I heard an audible click and my door turned red, indicating it was locked. Fuck. I hissed through my teeth.

"Thank you EDI."

"You're welcome Major.....and good luck!"

He snort laughed at the last thing EDI said and I giggled again. I slapped my hand over my mouth to be quiet. Damn being drunk.

"I'll find you Shepard and when I do..." He trailed off. I let out a small moan and thankfully my hand was still covering my mouth. He walked right by me and I held my breath. He stopped in front of the shower and bathroom and I carefully moved closer to the couch. He came back down to check the bed and he walked right by me. I carefully slid my hand out and it ran across the bulge in his pants. I felt how hard he was and it elicited a small moan from me again. I could feel the moisture starting to form again in the deepness of my core. My hand traced down my stomach and I bit my lip. God I wanted him to feel all of him inside me. He reached out to where he thought I was standing and I moved around him and felt him brush against my breasts. My nipples started to harden and I bit my lip even harder. I could feel blood but I didn't care. I wanted him. 

"When I get my hands on you again, you're going to get it Stevie Marie Shepard." I was getting wetter just listening to him and watching him move. The way his muscles rippled under his shirt and the way his tight ass looked when he bent over to look for me. I wanted to fuck him so bad but I also wanted to be pissed off at him because of my mood. I spied the last of my whiskey left and I snuck over to the coffee table and waited until he was up by my desk to grab the bottle and slammed the rest of it. I had dropped the bottle and when I did he had come up behind me and grabbed me. I flicked off my infiltrator and he could see me again. He spun me around and I drew back and decked him as hard as I could in the jaw. He grunted in pain. And pulled me in for a tight hug.

"You HAVE to stop doing this to yourself!! I know you don't think you should be here but you do. Drinking isn't going to lessen the pain." he murmured in my ear.

"You see this bottle on the floor?" I practically shouted at him. He looked down and saw it.

"THIS was the one of the few things Anderson gave me. He gave it to me when I graduated N School. We were supposed to drink it together and get drunk off of it! That man was a father to me when my own father couldn't be around when I needed him because he was being an Admiral and then Admiral of the fifth fleet! He never hesitated to pick up where my own father couldn't. I loved him and I watched him die. I SHOT him for Christ's sake! The Illusive Man literally made me do it because I wasn't STRONG enough to NOT let him control me. I have to live with that every day of my fucking life. I miss Anderson. Had it not been for him, WE (I motioned to myself and him) never would've met. He KNEW something that neither one of us did. He put you here in my life because he knew he wasn't able to be around and he wanted someone to be here for me. I love him and miss him every day of my life and will until I die. So yes I drink because it helps me sleep at night."

"Now, let me fucking go James! This is my burden to carry and I have to carry it alone. It's my penance for not saving Anderson and everybody else that died. I'm God Damn Commander Shepard. I should've been able to save them." I sobbed out the last part and collapsed into his arms. He picked me up and carried me to the bed and carefully laid me down. I had the deep racking sobs that I could feel in my bones.

"Stevie, let me help you carry those burdens! They're not solely yours to carry anymore, I can help! And you're right, Anderson DID put me in your life for a reason. I watched him when he was around you and I saw how much he loved you like you were his own child. He knew you were going to need someone and he chose ME! Me out of all the other soldiers and Marines much more qualified than myself to take care of you. But he chose me because he saw how broken I was and he knew that we could fix each other. And we HAVE! Look at how far we've come TOGETHER! I couldn't have done half of what I've done if YOU hadn't been here in my life." he choked out.

"But I let so many die!!" I cried out.

"No NOT you. It was the fucking Reapers! Had it not been for YOU we would have LOST this galaxy. But because of YOU, we're here now! And with a little help from friends." he added with his lopsided grin.

I smiled a tiny bit through my tears when he said that.

"There's my beautiful smile I love seeing on your beautiful face. Now come on love, lets lie down and get comfortable. I'm going to stay here tonight with you."

"Are you sure? Aren't you afraid of being seen in my quarters Major?" I slurred. I was HOPING he would finally stay with me. I needed him.

"Lola, I don't give a damn if Admiral Hackett....wait....did you say your dad was the ADMIRAL of fifth fleet?!" He blanched at the thought.

"You never knew? I took my mothers maiden name when I joined so I wouldn't be associated with him and would prove my merits instead of being Hackett's daughter. I just assumed that you knew. Once I made my own career everybody kind of figured it out. I figured you did too. And I thought you had seen him at the hospital when I was there." I blushed.

"Now it all makes sense...." he murmured. "And I had seen him there only once but I just thought he was there to see the savior of the galaxy."

"Well anyways, I don't give a damn if Admiral Hackett sees me walking out of your quarters. I'm with you tonight and for as long as you want me."

I laughed a little and he looked at me. His beautiful chocolate eyes piercing mine all the way to my soul. I heard him take a deep ragged breath as he continued.

"Lola, it's been over 3 years of sneaking around and hiding our relationship. I'm DONE doing that! I want to be able to walk around with you and note give a shit who sees us. I love you Isabella, plain and simple."

I looked at him shocked. We had started sleeping together since before I took on the Reapers, and we told each other it was just to "release stress" yet I had fallen in love with him long before we started sleeping together. My thoughts drifted back to when I was was in the hospital recovering after they had found me in the rubble.

 

_He spent the entire 6 months I was in the hospital with me after they had found me in the rubble. They had to force him to leave so he could shower and eat. They brought in a bed for him that they put right next to mine so he could always sleep with me. I remember waking up one day and I felt someone holding my hand. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw James was right next to me, holding my hand and he had curled up next to me and his head was on my shoulder resting against me and the bed. I carefully leaned over all the wires on me and I leaned over and down a little bit and I kissed him. I saw his body completely relax and I gingerly lifted one arm and touched his face. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me and his eyes widened with shock.  
"Lola! You're awake!!!" He leaned over again and carefully caressed my face and kissed me so softly and sweetly. He leaned his forehead against mine and he had whispered, "I thought I lost you my love." I was trying to say something when Dr's Chakwas and Michel came barging in and a bunch of nurses followed suit. They shuffled James out of there and he gave that special smile he reserved only for me. Beyond the opened doors. I heard the nurses yelling to get my parents here now and they didn't care where they were they needed to get here. Even after I was awake James STILL stayed with me until I was able to leave and live in the apartment Anderson had left me. And even then he moved in with me and took care of me and helped with my rehab and got me back in shape for the Normandy. _

"Hey, Lola, you OK?!"

I shook my head a little and got rid of the memory and James was staring at me intently.

"When I woke up in the hospital, I know what you said to me. You said, 'I thought I lost you my love.'"

He got wide eyed and I actually saw a little bit of a blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks.

"Yeah I guess I did. I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you Lola."

"Yeah, I've loved you just as long Major."

He gently ran his hands through my hair. I bit my lip and a moan escaped. He roughly pulled my hair back and kissed my neck.

"You should be sleeping you know?" He huskily whispered in my ear.

He sat up and brushed my dark red hair out of my face.

"I love you Lola."

"And I love you cariño"

He smiled at me.

"So you know Spanish?"

"Yeah you could say that." I winked at him.

"Ya know we both really should get some sleep. We can talk about this more in the morning."

I grabbed him and pushed him back onto the bed. He smiled as I slid my naked body up his.

"You know, I have OTHER plans for you, Major Vega."

I ran my tongue carefully over his lips and he let out a guttural moan. God I was getting so wet listening to him make those sounds. He pushed his tongue against my lips and I opened my mouth and felt his tongue slide in. I moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it up. I pushed harder into the kiss and slipped my tongue in his mouth and he let out a moan I had never heard come from his lips.I felt his leg come up between my legs and I started grinding on him.

"Major Vega, are you alright? I heard...." EDI's voice chirped over the intercom.

"Yes EDI," he said breathlessly, "I'm more than fine and uh a little busy."  
"I noticed your heart rate and blood pressure were up."

I saw the flush in his cheeks deepen and I giggled again. I need to drink like this more often! I stifled a giggle thinking about that.

"Yes EDI, the Captain and I are um busy." I slapped his chest and laughed.

I heard Joker in the background snickering and he practically shouted, "I knew it!"

"Yes Major, I assume you and Shepard have made up and are having sex?"  
We both busted out laughing and we even heard Joker laughing at EDI's bluntness.

"Yes EDI, I'm making love to my girlfriend."

"Yes Major, I understand, Joker and I will let you 'do your thing.'"

"Thank you EDI."

We looked at each other and laughed.

"You know she did that on purpose right? She WANTED Joker to know about us so he can tell everybody." He laughed as he said that.

"You're probably right. Joker does have a big mouth and I'm sure by morning chow he'll have some sort of announcement made in our honor Major."

"Good. I HOPE he tells everybody how crazy I am for you Lola. I love you and I hope everybody finds out about us. Well except your dad maybe we can keep that a secret from him?" I laughed and slapped him.

I leaned over carefully to and breathed into his ear. I felt a shudder run through him.

"I'm sure my dad already knows." I murmured in his ear.

I leaned in and kissed him again quickly. I broke the kiss and ripped his shirt off of him. I threw it out of my way. God all the muscles and how amazing he looked shirtless. I let my hand trace languidly down his chest and I heard him hiss through his teeth.

"God, Lola..."

I carefully kissed him all over his chest and slowly moved down. "Stay right there!" I whispered in his ear. He groaned and I giggled at his impatience. I stumbled to my radio next to the bed and I found my favorite song that I used to listen to when I thought of him. It was from the 21st century but I LOVED it and I had always listened to it when I was alone and missing him. I hope he loved it as much as I did. It started playing and I half stumbled half fell back into bed with him and crawled back on top of him.

"What song is this?"

I blushed.  
"I used to listen to this song every day when you would leave me in my hospital room to go shower and bring food back to me so we could eat together. It always made me hope you would come back quick so I wouldn't be without you for long! It's called _A Thousand years by Christina Perri._ I shrugged my shoulders and he grabbed me and pulled me down for another delicious kiss. I molded myself to him and I could feel how hard he was. I kissed down his jaw line and I moved up to his neck. I carefully nipped him along his collar bone where I knew it would drive him crazy. I moved back up and started kissing him again.

I broke the kiss and I started kissing down his body. I carefully ran my tongue down his stomach to the top of his BDU's. I sighed and I carefully started undoing his buttons on his trousers. I could see he wasn't wearing any boxers. I LOVED when he didn't wear anything underneath his trousers, made it so much easier for me to strip him and fuck him. I pulled them down a bit and I moved down to his boots and quickly undid them. I chucked each boot across the room and I heard them both "ka-thunk" somewhere and knocking shit over. I giggled at that. I quickly ripped his trousers off and threw them somewhere in the room along with his socks. I stood up and stared at him. He was completely nude in front of me but this time was different. I was able to finally see him as my boyfriend and not just a friend with benefits. The view was so much more tantalizing. I ran my hands up his thighs slowly moving higher. Hearing him moan was driving me crazy but I was going to take my time with him tonight.

I leaned down and I kissed up each thigh and barely brushing my lips against them. I heard him give a contented sigh.

"Ay dios Lola, please, I want to feel you take me in your mouth!" he whined between taut lips.

I giggled a little at this strapping man begging me to slide him in my mouth. I moved up a little bit and I lowered myself just enough that I could slip my tongue out and slip it in his slit and taste his pre cum. I heard him make a guttural sound and then he started swearing in Spanish. I laughed. He sat up a little bit and looked at me and smiled.

"Like what you see Lola?"

"Quiero hacerte el amor."

He sat up somewhat surprised. 

"How do you know that much Spanish?" he asked in surprise.

"EDI has been teaching me more and more every day." I smiled at him.

"Yes Major Vega, Commander Shepard has had me teach her Spanish. She stated to me she wanted to learn to 'impress you' and she was hoping that you would give her a chance if she impressed you enough speaking Spanish."  
My face was absolutely on fire and I could feel it burning. James laughed and I managed to choke out a, "Thank you EDI, please log me out."

"You're welcome Commander. I'm glad I could help. Logging you out."

I stood up very wobbly and I was beyond embarrassed. I looked at James and I apologized. "MAYBE I should go sleep on the couch since I've been beyond embarrassed." I began to move towards the couch and James scrambled up off the bed and carefully picked me up. He carefully leaned over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself into him, hard. I winced with pain but I didn't care. I NEEDED to feel his body next to mine and feel him in me

"I LOVE that you're learning Spanish for me. It's such a turn on hearing you speak and roll your R's especially when I know what that tongue of yours is capable of! I love you beyond measure my sweet Lola." He stroked my face and I sighed in content.

He brought me down on the bed carefully and started kissing me. His kisses were becoming more needy and my hands were pulling him harder into me. He carefully kissed down my jawline and to the one spot on my neck that drove me absolutely insane.

"Jimmy, I NEED you. Please for the love of everything holy take me NOW!" I cried out.

He let out a low, deep growl and I knew what that meant. I laughed and I saw the glint in his eyes. He pulled me tighter to him and I could feel how hard he was and how close his rigid dick was to my warm, wet, mound that was aching to feel his length. I nipped his neck close to his ear and he let out a low moan. I ran my tongue almost his ear and he moaned even louder. I pulled his mouth to mine and I crushed him with a kiss. I slid my tongue past his lips and coaxed his tongue into my mouth. I grabbed his tongue with my teeth and carefully sucked. He moaned again and I wanted him even more. I threw back my head and cried out his name.

"James, PLEASE....."

I didn't get to say more than that because he was working his way down my body. He kissed my neck and moved down towards my breasts. I felt his teeth grab my nipple. I hissed through my teeth and arched my back. He smiled and continued slowly moving down my body. He ran his tongue down my stomach and stopped right at my hips. He carefully nipped my hip bone and I bit my lip until it bled and I was seeing stars....I wanted him so bad. He carefully kissed down the inside of my right thigh and moved to the left thigh and he carefully moved up. He stopped at the apex of my thighs and looked at me.

"Damn it James..." I breathed through clenched teeth. He laughed and I felt his finger suddenly enter my warm wet folds. I gasped and arched my back. He put in two more fingers and I grabbed the top of his mohawk and bit my lip again. I could taste more blood but I didn't care, I wanted more. I felt him slide his tongue around my clit as his fingers deftly moved in and out of me. God, I wasn't going to last long. He brought me to the edge and then he stopped and looked up at me. I could see his face glistening with my juices and I was so damn turned on. I grabbed him harder and pulled him up to me.  
"You taste sweet Lola."  
I pulled him down to my mouth and I moaned out an "Ay dios mio James!" and he crushed me hard with a kiss. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I could taste myself on his tongue and god did it taste good. Tasting myself on him nearly sent me over the edge. I hooked my leg around his and I flipped him over onto his back. I broke the kiss and smiled.  
"My turn cariño"

I hungrily kissed down his chest and moved to his stomach. I ran my tongue down to his stiff cock that was waiting for my mouth to wrap around it. I grabbed his hard dick and I quickly wrapped my mouth around him. I carefully slid him all the way in my mouth and felt him hit the back of my throat. God I loved doing this and tasting him. I heard him breath my name and that sent a shock straight to my core. I could feel myself getting wetter. I brought him to the edge and could taste his pre cum. I took him out of my mouth and I heard him sigh in disappointment. He grabbed my arms roughly and pulled me up to him in one pull. He dug his fingers into my arm and that turned me on more. That was going to leave delicious bruises.

He flipped me over and got on top of me. I could feel his rock hard dick waiting at the entrance of my warm wet folds. I wanted him in me so bad. He gave me that smile and he slammed into me in one thrust. I screamed out his name and dug my nails deep into his back. I could feel the blood. He grunted in appreciation of feeling my warm, wet walls so accepting of him and my nails digging deep in his back. He began thrusting into me and I bucked my hips to meet each thrust and forcing him to go deeper in me. He pulled out of me and I whined in protest. I flipped him on his back and I straddled him. I hovered above him for only a moment before I impaled myself on his huge cock. We both cried out. I began moving slowly back and forth and I felt his hands on my hips coaxing me to pick up the pace. I lean forward a little bit and he hit the deepest part of me. I cried out again. He slowly moved his hand down and he found my little pink nub that was swollen. His thumb circling it and I picked up the pace.

"God, Lola, I want to feel you cum on me."

I only moaned in response. I felt the pressure building and the tightness in my stomach. I felt him circling my nub faster and faster and I moved my hips on him harder and faster. I finally felt the glorious release that I had been longing for all day. I screamed out his name and I felt him thrust two more times and I could feel him spilling his load into me and filling me up.  I collapsed onto his chest and we were both breathing hard. I carefully rolled off of him and he pulled me to him. I laid on my side and rested my head on his shoulder and my nails were carefully drawing aimless patterns on his chest. He sighed in content and I felt him plant a kiss on my head.

"Edi?"  
"Yes Major?"  
"Unlock the door please?"  
I heard the audible click of the door being unlocked and I smiled."Its been unlocked Major. Glad the both of you were able to work your anger issues out together."  
I heard Joker in the background snickering and laughing.  
"Stuff it Joker!" I said while laughing.  
"I'll leave that to Vega, Commander."  
Vega, EDI and Jeff all laughed and I let out a squeak and turned bright crimson red.  
"Good night Commander, Major."  
"Good night EDI, Joker. Log me out please."  
"Logging you out."

I looked up at James and gave him a sad smile. He cupped my face.

"What's wrong Lola?" "Are you SURE about me James? I'm broken beyond repair."

I could feel the tears burning my eyes and I shoved my fists in my eyes to try and stem the flow of tears but they began to flow freely. I began to get up to leave when he grabbed me and pulled me back to him. He carefully brushed the hair from my eyes.  
"Lola, I LOVE you. The first time I saw you in battle you made my heart skip a beat. When I first heard that laugh of yours. The way your eyes lit up and the corners of your mouth turned up when someone told a funny story or joke, or when someone would make you laugh so hard that you would give a little snort and then would start laughing and snorting more."  
His eyes began to darken and got a sadness to them that I only saw one other time.

"The day I saw you in the hospital after they had found you and how banged up you were. I was so terrified that I would NEVER hear the tinkle in your laugh and then that little snort you always do when you start to laugh harder. But you DID wake up. You slowly began to laugh again even when you hurt. I loved being with you all the time and helping you with your rehab. To watch you succeed when nobody thought you would. And when you broke down and cried and showed me how vulnerable you really were, I loved you more deeply than I ever thought possible."

I drifted into remembering my rehab with him.

_"God damn it James! I wish they would've just let me die!"_

_I cried out and began to sob as I slid down the front of James as he supported my weight and helped me sit carefully on the floor. I curled up into him and just cried. He rocked me and I just cried and huge racking sobs shook my entire body. I hurt and I hated that I wasn't walking as much as I thought I should have been. I cried myself out and he cupped my face and brought his face down to mine. He gently kissed me and all the stress of the day just left my body. He pulled back and his face and eyes softened and he traced my face. "You will be running around shooting mercs or some other asshole that's stupid enough to try and take on the legendary Commander Shepard."  I smiled at him. "You think so?" I asked in earnest. "Yeah I know so Lola." He looked at me and traced my face a little bit. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Hey, are you hungry?" "Yeah I'm STARVING! I think I could out eat Wrex today!" He laughed and carefully stood up and he picked up me like I weighed nothing and brought me over to my wheelchair. I rested my head on his chest as he walked to get my chair and he carefully put me in it. "Lets grab our favorite Chinese and come back and eat it here yeah? We can watch that movie that you and Tali loved watching if you want!" "You'd watch that with me James?" "Of course Lola anything to see that nice ass of yours!" he winked at me. We quickly went out and grabbed our Chinese and we got back to Anderson's apartment.....well I should say my apartment since Anderson was gone. He set the food in the kitchen and he picked me up out of my chair and he set me up on the couch. He got our food and brought it over. He flicked his omni tool a bit and he began to play the movie on the TV. I had eaten just a few bites but I was so tired. I curled up onto James and I quickly fell asleep with his arm wrapped around me.  
_

"Hey, Lola? You alright?"  
"Hmmmm? Mmmm yeah I'm fine. I've never been better. I think I just need to get some good sleep. And Jimmy?"  
"Yeah Bella?"  
"I love you"  
 He smiled and pulled me into him.  
"I love you too Lola. Always have, always will."  
I smiled, content with the love of my life sleeping next to me. I curled up into him and we both fell asleep with smiles on our faces.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far THANK YOU! I promise I'll have another chapter up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far and sharing in my first fanfic story! I hope you loved it! I adore these two characters and they're going to have quite a few more adventures in my story! I hope you stick around for the ride! Thank you again and feel free to leave comments to let me know what you loved or hated about it!!


End file.
